Theres Only One Way To Tell
by Just Spike
Summary: /OUT-DATED/ Written in 2009 / Don't read / Kakashi & Sakura are bored, maybe some ramen will help. But what happens when they get in a fight about Sakura's hair color?


Another oneshot....I got this idea hanging with my friends. I dye my hair pink & they were actually ragging on me about it. So I thought about saku-chan & whatnot.

I might make a another chapter to this & turn it into a lemon...might. I dunno.....

anyway.

_____________________

Couple: Kakasaku

Rating: T

Disclaimer: I dunt own naruto blablablabla

______________________________________________________

Kakashi lazily flipped a page in his over used orange book. He was actually bored, today his little book just wasn't doing it. He turned another crusty page covered in who knows what & sighed. He let his team off early from training today because of Naruto's idiocy. It turns out what was supposed to be a fire jutsu actually melted him & Sai together, not like deformed twins together. But they were stuck in a chakra tie, the two weren't allowed to move five feet from each other. It wasn't a hard jutsu to fix, but it was funny to watch the two bicker & receive stares all around the village. Kakashi sent them to Tsunade to get fixed instead of helping them himself. He was too lazy. So now, here he sat bored with his own obsession & no one around to talk to or spar with to change that.

In walks Haruno Sakura, just as if she were cued, trailing along in her own thoughts around the town. She too was bored, & instead of going inside & sulking she decided a walk would be nice. It didn't really change the fact that she was bored to tears, but it was nice. She hated it when her sensei let her out early, it completely threw off her schedule for the day leaving lots of free time to do nothing. Everyone else was working or training, & though she would admit it was funny to see her two teammates stuck together, she would have rather kept sparring.

Kakashi recognized her chakra & immediately hopped up from the ground where he once sat. Sakura almost walked right by him if it weren't for the hand he placed on her shoulder. Sakura jumped then looked up quickly. "Yo." Kakashi greeted her, Sakura rolled her eyes. Her sensei would never change. "You really shouldn't let your guard down like that Sakura, if it were anybody else they could have taken you & done horrible horrible things!" kakashi's voice sounded teasing but at the same time serious, he made weird hand gestures as he talked, ending up with him hugging her tightly. "What would I do without my Saku-Chan!?!?" Sakura couldn't breathe now from her sensei's embrace, she tried to wiggle out annoyed but Kakashi kept tightening his grip. "K-Ka-KA..Shi!" She gasped for air. "I-I...Ca-Cant..BREATH!!!" Kakashi let her go after that pulling out his book again pretending to read it. Sakura glared at him in annoyance. "What?" he asked. Getting him a hard punch in the jaw in return.

Kakashi rubbed his now soar mouth with the same lazy tired expression he almost always has. It looked like he didn't care, but Sakura knew it hurt. "How about some ramen?" Kakashi said acting like he was never hit. Sakura smiled & nodded. Even though they both were sick to there stomachs of ramen, eating it without Naruto for a change sounded nice. The two strolled down the street, Kakashi's nose in his book & Sakura trailing along next to him happily. It was nice when they got to hang out together, which was very rare. The two had something, whether it be love, or even just friendship. They both had a connection which only really showed when the two were alone. It was nice, Sakura was more mature & less hot headed, & Kakashi more open & free. The two knew they were near perfect when together, too bad that hardly ever happened. Naruto or Sai would always show up & break up whatever conversation they would be having, missions like to get in the way too. Even just life got in the way.

But today would be a special day. No interruptions just the two of them passing time & killing boredom. Sakura & Kakashi sat at the counter & ordered. They sat in silence for a few minutes, nothing to say. Naruto usually did all the talking, so there wasn't very much to say. Hm. Sakura broke her chopsticks & played with them some while Kakashi read his book. "Aren't you supposed to eat with those?" Kakashi said flatly not even glancing up. Sakura huffed & put the two sticks down. "Didn't your mother ever tell you that reading at the table is ill-mannered?" the pinkette retaliated. Kakashi lowered his book "She also told me not to talk to artificially colored haired girls who disrespect there elders." & with that he went back to his book. Sakura crossed her arms, "For your information, it's not fake. It just happens to be my natural color." Kakashi turned a page in his book & let out a sigh of disbelief, "Lie." he stated calmly. Sakura stood abruptly & pointed at her head angrily, "LOOK! See no roots! Allllll pink!" She hated it when people told her that her hair is fake. It used to be funny, but after the first 2 times it got really annoying, & Kakashi knew how much she hated it. He smirked under his mask but Sakura could tell. "You probably just died them again, until I see some real proof I'm gonna have to assume that you're a blond like that Ino girl.." Sakura's face was burning red from frustration, "How the hell am I supposed to do that?" she asked sitting back down taking a sip of her tea. "whoa, strong language for such a small girl" she replied, "I'm not small anymore Kakashi. I'm 18." Kakashi looked at her in a bored manner "You'll always be that thirteen year old brat I met 5 years ago to me" Sakura's eye twitched at the brat part but kept her anger in. "But to answer your question" Kakashi knew he was pushing it by asking this, but he was a man, & he was bored so, "Theres only one way to tell Sakura..." he trailed off for a moment. Sakura looked at him with wide eyes, she wasn't stupid. She knew where this was going. Kakashi continued by whispering in her ear "I'm gonna need to see you without your panties" Sakura's face flushed ten shades darker then her hair, his voice sent a shiver up her spine. Was he serious? Her sensei was asking to see her naked? She couldn't believe it. She had known that man for years, he was clearly way older then her, hell he was her teacher!

She looked at him surprised, searching for an answer. Was he serious? She eyed his face, even with that mask on she knew he was pretty hansom. If he was serious, maybe it wouldn't be so bad. I mean the last time she fucked someone was more then 3 months ago, ew. What was she thinking? She couldn't fuck her teacher! That'd be sick....& pretty kinky. She shook her head slightly to snap out of it. Kakashi pulled away from her & sat back in his seat. "Well?" He asked teasingly. He wanted to see what his student would do. He knew it'd be wrong if he did take advantage of her, he was her teacher after all. But she had grown up. She was eighteen & beautiful, Sakura had grown into her forehead finally, & her face became more defined. Her green eyes sparkled with love but at the same time glowed with hate & sadness from the uchiha. Wait...The Uchiha! Did she still love him? "Fine." Sakura said snapping Kakashi out of his thoughts. Kakashi was flustered & at loss for words. He didn't expect that, wait a minute! She said yes! He was going to get to see Haruno Sakura naked.....His student.....hm. He didnt know how to feel, but before he knew he was being dragged by the pinkette down the block all the way to her house.

Sakura didn't know what she was doing, of course when she was younger she had a small little girl crush on her sensei, but she never thought about sex. It was just something that never came up in her mind. But yet she said yes. Did she still like her sensei like that? & did he feel the same? She was so confused. But for some reason she kept on walking. They reached her house & she opened the door, suddenly becoming shy. "Well" she said walking in Kakashi following. He wasn't shy but he sure as hell still didn't know what to think. Hey maybe he should just go with it & have a good time, the two did have a pretty good connection. Maybe this was all supposed to happen, maybe the two did love each other just didn't know it yet. Kakashi remembered seeing Sakura for the first time. He thought she was the prettiest girl ever, out of all the other girls in the academy, & he saw that she didn't think so. He never said anything because that'd just be weird. But instead he just watched her over the years, watching her become the woman that she is today.

Wait...was that love? Right under his nose he just didn't see it. Love. He loved his student...maybe. He still wasn't sure, but all signs were pointing to yes. So he decided to go with it. Just while he was finishing up his thoughts, Sakura stepped out of the bathroom which she had silently walked into without his noticing. Kakashi took everything in. She was naked. His eyes followed every curve & feature of her figure. Her beautiful pale skin looked so smooth & beautiful. Almost like porcelain. She was truly a beauty. He stepped closer to her. Sakura was now blushing nervously. Obviously embarrassed by her body. Kakashi saw this & touched her cheek. Reassuring her that she was beautiful. Sakura calmed down some, but her heart still beat rapidly in her chest. They were in love, & now she was definitely just going to go with it. She whispered softly "Do you believe me now?" Kakashi smirked seeing the Sakura he knew for years starting to come out again. Instead of replying to her, he pulled his mask down & planted a kiss on her lips.

_______________________________-

Like it?? :D


End file.
